Marked
by Aniralynn
Summary: What happens when Lucy's life falls apart? Or when she can't figure out why the Dragon Slayer that stole her heart and gave her his won't come near her? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you think Natsu is alright Mira?"

Lucy was sitting at the bar in the guild house, staring down at her glass of water. Natsu had taken a job without telling anybody, even Happy. That was two weeks ago, and nobody had heard from him since. Lucy had heard whispers around the guild that he had finally found Igneel, and had abandoned the guild. Others said he had died, or that he was captured and unable to escape. None of the rumors comforted Lucy.

"I'm sure he's fine Lucy. Nastu's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"I know, it's just that it's not like him to take a job without telling anyody, and not give any word of where he is or how he is."

There were a few people looking at Lucy with pity filling their eyes. Everybody knew that the two of them were the closest friends you could find anywhere, but everybody could see that Lucy loved her team mate more than she was willing to admit. The same went for Natsu. It was obvious to everybody, even Happy, that the two were nuts for eachother. Lucy could calm Natsu when nobody else could, and he could pull her out of her occasional depressed stated where not even Levy could get to her.

Mirajane smiled softly at Lucy, not envying the girl one bit for the pain she was going through. That was when the master jumped down from the railing above directly onto the bar in front of Lucy. He had obviously been crying, and he was gripping an letter in his hand tightly.

Lucy jumped as the master landed in front of her, a look of worry instantly coming across her face.

"Whats wrong master?"

He held up the letter with a shaking hand, not meeting her eyes. She took the letter and read it, her face turning pale as snow. She let out a sob, dropping the letter on the bar and running out before anybody could say anything to her.

Mirajane picked up the letter, reading it as the master turned his face to the rest of the members present.

"As you all know, Natsu recently took a job without informing anbody. The letter I just recieved was from the Council."

Everybody stop talking at once, knowing full well that a letter from the Council bemt something bad had happened. Behind the master, mirajane was obviously fighting off tears, the letter forgotten in her hand. The master went on.

"They have informed me that Natsu" He stopped, seeming to compose himself before he went on.

"That Natsu, is dead."

A collective gasp was heard, quickly turning to hushed murmers, most of which were about Lucy and how she must be feeling. Grey, Erza, Levy, and Happy all got up at once, running out the door to Lucys appartment.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor am I making an money off the use of it's characters.**_

_**And thanks for the follow already! I didn't think anybody would like it so soon!**_

* * *

><p>"Lucy, let us in!"<p>

Erza was banging on Lucy's locked door, Grey, Happy, and Levy all gathered around her pleading with her. They were all worried about Lucy, seeing her expression as she ran out of the guild.

"Lucy please" Happy cried, sticking his small blue paw under the door.

"Just go away." Came the reply from inside, barely understandable through the sobs. Everybody gathered outside her door felt their hearts break a little more at her voice, sounding so sad and broken. Grey raised his hand to freeze the lock on her door, Levy's hand shooting out to stop him.

"Don't. We should just leave her alone for now, give her time to grieve."

Grey lowered his head, nodding and walking off without a word. Erza grabbed Happy who was still trying to work his way under the door and carried him off. Levy stood with her hand against the door for a few moments.

"We all love you Lucy, please don't stay locked up forever."

With that she left, unable to bear the sorrow filled sobs coming from inside the room.

* * *

><p>A week passed with Lucy holed up in her room, not once coming out, let alone going to the guild. Every day a different person would come and try to get her to come put, some (Grey and Gajeel) trying to use force, others (the majority of the girls) trying to gently talk her out. Master even came once, his voice sounding so broken from the other side of the door that Lucy almost came out. Almost.<p>

Every day she would wake up and shower, eat, and then sit on her bed or chair the rest of the day. Sometimes she would cry, other times she would just stare into space, thinking. It took the majority of the week for her to finally realize she was this broken inside because she had come to love the pink haired salamander, this realization causing her to sob so hard she almost drowned herself in her own tears.

A week after the day when she found out, she woke up to a note slipped under her door. She opened it, seeing a picture of the guild hall, filled with happy faces. Scrawled across the back was '_To remind you of happy times_.' She pinned it to her wall, smiling sadly as she realized that almost in the center of the picture was her and Natsu, him goofing off her her trying to calm him down as usual.

The next day, she woke to find another envelope under her door, this time containing a CD. She slid it into her player, failing miserably to hold back tears as she heard the song Natsu and Happy would sing to her when she was depressed. It never failed to pull her out of the black void, always cheering her up. She played it non-stop all day, falling asleep to it at night.

She woke up the next day to yet another envelope, just a plain piece of paper this time. It was covered in signatures and little messages from the guild members, even a little doodle of a fish in the corner from Happy. She wondered if it was finally time to go back to the guild.

The next day she woke up and there was no envelope. She couldn't deny the little pang her heart felt at the absence, the one thing that had brought her happiness. She spent the rest of the day reading, trying in vain to keep her thoughts of Natsu and the guild. She failed. She cried herself to sleep that night.

She woke up the next day to her window wide open, a little tray with some cocoa and a little strawberry cake sitting on her bedside table. She smiled a sad smile, knowing it had come from the same person to bring her all the other items. She ate the cake slowly, savoring the taste of it and the cocoa. She decided that tomorrow would be the day she ventured outside her room. She knew she needed to take a job, because the month was almost up and she needed rent. She went to bed that night with a smile on her face, even if it was a sad one.

The next day she woke up, and she instantly knew something was off. Her window was open again, but that didn't worry her. What worried her was the fact that she could feel someone behind her. She was facing the wall, leaving the entirety of her room behind her. She slowly turned to her other side, dreading what she was going to see.

'_Oh my god is somebody here? My keys where are my keys. Their on my desk. Useless_'

She finally turned over, blinked in confusion at what she saw. She felt her heart plummet into her stomach, sure this was some kind of cruel joke or a dream. There, resting on her bed, was a head. It wasn't just any head, it was a head covered in pink hair. A very familiar color of pink hair. A color of pink she only ever saw on the head of one Dragon Slayer that stole her heart almost a year ago.

She had stopped breathing, nto daring o believe it was true. Natsu was dead, wasn't he? But then who could that be?

She reached out her hand, gently running her fingers through the mass of pink hair. The head jerked up, a very familiar set of eyes meeting her shocked ones. She let out a choked sob, covering her mouth with her hand as she stared at him.

'_It's Natsu, but how is he here, he's supposed to be dead. Did the Council mess up? Why would he be here anyway, why isn't he at the guild? Unless he was already there and they told him about me. Oh I hope they didn't how would I explain that to hi_m?'

All of those thoughts ran through her head at light speed, gone in the time it took for the familiar smile to spread across Natsu's face.

"Hey Lucy." He whispered, smiling at her as thought everything were alright.

* * *

><p><strong><em>pollyh12: Soul eating is not advised as I will not be able to update without a soul :P thank you though.<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Note: I do not own Fairy Tail, and I am making no money off the use of its characters_**

**_Also, sorry if the characters are a bit (a lot) OOC_**

* * *

><p><em>'It's Natsu, but how is he here, he's supposed to be dead. Did the Council mess up? Why would he be here anyway, why isn't he at the guild? Unless he was already there and they told him about me. Oh I hope they didn't how would I explain that to him?'<em>

_All of those thoughts ran through her head at light speed, gone in the time it took for the familiar smile to spread across Natsu's face._

_"Hey Lucy." He whispered, smiling at her as thought everything were alright._

* * *

><p>Lucy sat up, staring with wide eyes at the man who up until five minutes ago she had thought was dead. Natsu watched her, his face progressivley becoming less and less sure of her happiness to see him.<p>

"Lucy? Are you ok?"

'How is he here'

"Lucy please say something."

'He's supposed to be dead'

"I thought you'd be happy to see me Lucy."

'Two weeks I spent crying over him and he's ok?'

"I guess I'll go then."

'I'm gonna kill him'

Natsu stood up, his shoulders slumped and his face sadder than Lucy had ever seen him. He turned to leave, looking like a sad puppy with the way he kept stopping and almost looking back at her.

He made it to the door before he felt a pillow hit the back of his head, enough force behind it to knock him to the ground. He turned around in confusion to see Lucy standing on the floor now, and if anybody asked him later, he would have sworn she was glowing. The look on her face was pure rage. Natsu had never been more afraid in his life.

"You disappear for almost a month, let everyone think your dead,_ including me,_ and you have the nerve to come back here and act like everything is ok?! GET OUT."

With that she pushed him out the door, slamming it behind him. She was happy he was back, she really was, more than she could say, but he was acting like he had done nothing wrong. Lucy knew she couldn't stay mad for long, considering she had realized she loved him, but she could stay mad for now. She turned on the CD she had received and climbed back into bed, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

Outside her door, Natsu was debating about whether he should try to get back in and talk to her when he heard music.

'Why does that song sound familiar?'

His head snapped up as it came to him.

'Thats the song Happy and I sing to Lucy!'

He smiled and turned to walk away, knowing that is Lucy could listen to that song, she wasn't really mad at him, at least not as much as she wanted him to believe.

* * *

><p>The next day, only being a few hours after Lucy woke to Natsu in her room, she left for the first time in two weeks. She picked at one of the long sleeves of her black lacy shirt over a black tank-top, worried at how the members would react to her after so long away. Lucy opened the doors, smiling a scared smile as she snuck in. Gajeel and Wendy were the first ones to notice her, smelling her before seeing her. Wendy jumped out of her chair so fast that she knocked it over, running over to Lucy faster than anybody had seen her run before. Gajeel smiled and turned to the bluenette sitting next to him, tapping her shoulder and pointing at the door where Lucy was getting mobbed by Wendy. Levy gasped, her reaction much the same as Wendys.<p>

One by one the guild members noticed Lucy was back, the younger ones laughing and hugging her so hard she could barely breath, the older ones sharing secret smiles, as they knew why she was back.

"Lucy!"

Lucy looked up to see Happy dive-bombing her, dodging out of the way in time to avoid getting her head smacked by a flying cat. Happy hit the wall at top speed, breaking a hole in it.

"Lucyyyyy, your so mean." Whined the hole in the wall.

She smiled, walking over to the hole and pulling Happy out, cuddling him to her. Charle and Lily were similar, although much more reserved in their affections.

Everyone was laughing and smiling, happy to have Lucy back in the guild. That was when a certain pink haired salamander walked in, throwing his arm around her shoulders and leaning on her. The guild members backed away, all of them seeing the look of murder suddenly on her face. She tightened her arms around the three cats, all three of them looking at each other in worry.

"Hey Lucy! Glad you decided to come back!"

Lucy quietly opened her arms, letting the frightened Exceeds get away. She calmly turned to Natsu, a smile on her face. Everyone could tell that smiled was fake, everyone except Natsu that is.

Suddenly, Natsu was flying across the room, propelled by Lucy's fist connecting to his face. All of the members scrambled back, none of them aware before of the fact that Lucy was strong enough to send someone flying.

Lucy huffed, crossing her arms and stomping over to the job board, leaving a few very confused people in her wake. Mirajane and Master, however, exchanged a smile, for they had seen the tear the fell from Lucy's eye. They knew she was still hurting, and they knew she wanted nothing more than to be comforted by Natsu. They also knew that she would hold out for as long as possible, her pride as strong as Natsu's ego.

Natsu picked himself up out of the hole in the wall he had created with his body, staring after Lucy in shock. He didn't know when, and he didn't know how, but somehow along the way he had realized that he loved this feisty blonde, and she had been the only thing that kept him going on his struggle to get back to the guild. It hurt him, more than his body, to see her so torn up, especially when he knew he was the cause of it.

* * *

><p>The next week passed with Natsu trying to get Lucy to talk to him, and Lucy creating more holes in the walls with his body. By the end of the week, Natsu had quite a few bruises where Lucy had hit him. Not that he minded, he knew he deserved them for what he had put Lucy through.<p>

Lucy, however, was slowly breaking. She knew she couldn't hold out much longer, but she also knew that is she cracked first, nobody would ever let her forget it.

That was how the week passed, and when Monday rolled around, everybody in the guild was ready for the two to kiss and make up, literally if need be.

Natsu was sitting at a table with Gajeel and Levy, whispering quietly. Lucy looked over suspiciously from the other side of the room where she sat at the bar, talking to Mirajane.

"Mira, what are they talking about?"

"I haven't the faintest clue love."

Lucy sighed, not really all that worried about what they were talking about.

Meanwhile, over at Natus table, the following conversation was taking place.

"You guys have got to help me, I don't know what to do to get Lucy to forgive me." Natsu said.

"Just ignore it, if you stop pestering her flame brain, she might forgive you" Gajeel replied.

"This is lucy we're talking about bolts for brains, that won't work with her."

Levy put up a hand, halting the two of them. She then leaned over, whispering in Natsu's ear. Natsu's face turned bright red, but a smile came across his face. He knew just how to get Lucy to forgive him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>pollyh12: Again, should eating is not advised, but thank you. I'm glad at least one person liked my first try at a fanfiction. :D<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Note: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor am I profiting from the use of it's characters._**

* * *

><p><em>Levy put up a hand, halting the two of them. She then leaned over, whispering in Natsu's ear. Natsu's face turned bright red, but a smile came across his face. He knew just how to get Lucy to forgive him.<em>

* * *

><p>Once the new day started, Natsu put his plan into action. He would brush up against Lucy throughout the day, just little touches here and there. Letting their fingers touch when he handed her a book she dropped, or bumping into her when he was heading out and she in. He could tell that it was getting to her, he could smell the way her feelings changed every time he touched her. He could also feel himself responding to her, and if it wasn't for the fact that they were in the middle of the crowded guild hall, he didn't know what he would do.<p>

Lucy on the other hand, was having a very hard time staying mad. Every time Natsu would touch her, it would send shivers up her spine and cause her brain to stop thinking coherently for a few seconds.

'Is this what love feels like? If that's the case, I don't like it all that much.'

The guild members watched with fascination as the day progressed, some even going so far as to pull out popcorn like they were at a movie.

At some point, Grey and Erza wandered over to Gajeel and Levy, since they had seen the three of them whispering last night.

"What did you two do?' Erza asked them in her stern voice.

"Noooothing." Levy sang out, hiding her face in Gajeels shoulder to hide the giggles that threatened to overwhelm her.

At the end of the day, Lucy was standing in front of the job board, looking for a job that she would be able to accept tomorrow. She knew if she got a job, chances were she would have to deal with Natsu, but she needed the money.

She felt someone coming up behind her, sending a silent prayer that is was anybody but Natsu. Unfortunatley, when the strong arms wrapped around her waist, she knew it was him. Lucy's spine stiffened as she felt him nuzzle her neck, Natsu smiling against her.

"Please don't stay mad at me Luce."

The entire guild was watching, knowing that the relationship of the two depended on this moment.

Something inside Lucy crumbled, but she wasn't about to let him win that easily. She crossed her arms, prying herself out of his arms and walking away.

Natsu could feel the anger and sadness radiating off of her. He knew he had royally fucked up, but he was trying to make it up to her, he really was. He reached out, grabbing her arms and turning her around to face him.

Natsu's face fell as he saw Lucy's tear streaked face, immediate pulling her into a crushing hug. She grabbed on to his vest, crying against hsi chest as he held her. Natsu petted the top of her head, not caring one bit she was soaking him with her tears.

Both of them seemed to have forgotten that they were in the middle of the guild, with every single guild member watching them.

Levy was biting Gajeels hand to keep from squealing.

Gajeel was trying to hide his wince.

Grey was staring unbelieving that this was actually happening.

And Mirajane, Master, and Erza were all smiling, since they had seen this coming.

"I thought you were dead Natsu, I thought I'd lost you and I couldn't deal with that. But you weren't dead and you didn't seem a bit sorry for making us all worry so I just got so mad." Lucy sobbed against him, Natsu finding it hard to understand her through her tears.

He let her cry against him for a few minutes before tilting her face up to look at him, smiling as gently as he could down at her.

"I'm sorry Luce, I didn't mean to make you sad."

With that he leaned down, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her as gently as possible, knowing full well he was risking getting hit again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry this chapter is so short, I knew how I wanted it to end but I didn't know how to get it there. I promise you'll find out why it's called Marked and rated M<em> soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Note: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor am I profiting off the use of its characters._**

**_Thanks so much for the support by the way guys, it really means a lot!_**

* * *

><p><em>"I thought you were dead Natsu, I thought I'd lost you and I couldn't deal with that. But you weren't dead and you didn't seem a bit sorry for making us all worry so I just got so mad." Lucy sobbed against him, Natsu finding it hard to understand her through her tears.<em>

_He let her cry against him for a few minutes before tilting her face up to look at him, smiling as gently as he could down at her._

_"I'm sorry Luce, I didn't mean to make you sad."_

_With that he leaned down, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her as gently as possible, knowing full well he was risking getting hit again._

* * *

><p>Natsu felt Lucy stiffen against him as he pulled her into the kiss, automatically thinking the worst.<p>

'Oh my god she didn't want this, she doesn't like me what have I done?'

There is no word for how happy he felt when she leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

The guild erupted in cheers, some money changing hands, some grumbling about lost bets could be heard, but overall people were happy this had finally happened. Everybody, and I do mean everybody, knew that the two loved each other. They also knew that Natsu was to stupid too realize it and Lucy's pride was too inflated to let her be the one to make the first move.

When Lucy finally pulled away from the kiss, both of them seemed to remember that they were in the middle of the guild. Lucy's face was rivaling Natsu's hair, and Natsu was smiling like an idiot.

* * *

><p>A week later, Natsu was at Lucy's apartment.<p>

"But I'm hungry Lucy." He whined.

"You have money, go get your own food, I'm not your maid."

Natsu pouted from his seat on her bed, doing a very good puppy dog face. Lucy sighed, realizing she wasn't going to win this argument. She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him hard. Natsu blushed, hugging her back, but hardly touching her at all.

"How about we go out? Then I dont have to cook." Lucy said.

Natsu cleared his throat and nodded.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Natsu were seated at a small cafe, waiting for their food to come. Lucy had ordered some popcorn chicken, while Natsu had gotten one of everything. Natsu seemed to be avoiding Lucy's eyes, looking everywhere but at her, even when he talked to her.<p>

Their food arrived, and Lucy finally gave up, allowing them to eat in silence. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why her boyfriend wouldn't talk to her or look at her. They finished the meal in silence. Natsu stood up and payed the bill.

"Want to walk me back to my place?" Lucy asked.

Natsu hesitated before nodding, walking out the front of the cafe with Lucy close behind. She took hi hand, frowning when he pulled it out of her grasp right away. She didn't know why all of a sudden he was acting like this, but it was worrying her.

'He has been acting strange this past week. He's been trying to come up with excuses not to be around me. Have I done something wrong?'

When they got back to Lucy's apartment, she tried to kiss him goodnight, but he ducked out of the way and practically ran down the road, yelling goodnight to her. Lucy stuck out her bottom lip, huffing and stomping inside her apartment.

* * *

><p>This went on for the rest of the week, Lucy trying to interact with Natsu, and he subsequently trying to avoid touching her. It was getting tiring really, and Lucy was just about fed up with it.<p>

She had had enough.

When he came over to her house that night, she was ready. He walked in her door, frowning when he didn't see her right away. Natsu jumped when he hard the door slam, noticing the windows locked shut as he whirled around to the door. He was just in time to see Lucy lock the door, glaring at him from the shadows.

"Lucy? What are you doing?"

"You have some explaining to do."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I still have yet to decide if I actually want to put the sex scene in, or just gloss over it and let you guys imagine it as you wish.<strong>_

_**And question that I really should have found out before, is a lemon just a fanfic sex in it?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry for this chapter being so short, I would put the sex part in, but I don't really think I could do that very well tonight. But here is an update, even if it is sex free._**

**_Note: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor am I making any profit off using it's characters.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>When he came over to her house that night, she was ready. He walked in her door, frowning when he didn't see her right away. Natsu jumped when he hard the door slam, noticing the windows locked shut as he whirled around to the door. He was just in time to see Lucy lock the door, glaring at him from the shadows.<em>

_"Lucy? What are you doing?"_

_"You have some explaining to do."_

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Luce?"<p>

Lucy walked closer to him, the look on her face causing Natsu to scramble back. She looked capable of murder and ready to burst into tears at the same time. It was frightening really.

"Why haven't you wanted to touch me Natsu? This past week, you've done all you could to not be alone with me, to not touch me. You wouldn't kiss me goodnight last night, and when I tried to hold you hand you jumped like you'd been shot? What's the deal Natsu?"

Natsu swallowed, visibly nervous. He suddenlyjumped forward, wrapping his arms around Lucy and hugging her as tightly as he could.

"I'm so sorry Lucy, I'm so sorry. I haven't been touching you because you make me lose all reason and I can't think strait."

Lucy blinked, confused.

"Oh, if that's all it is,"

Natsu shook his head, looking into her eyes.

"I don't trust myself around you Lucy. But, do you know why I was gone for so long? I really did find Igneel, and he told me some things. For one, that dragons mate for life, and it's the same for dragonslayers. You make me think so irrationally, and I'm afraid that I'll..." He trailed off.

"You'll what?" Lucy asked.

"Mark you. Dragons mark their mates, and then afterward, wether willing to take the mark or not, the mate physically can't choose another, dragon or human, for the rest of their lives. I'd be trapping you with me."

Lucy stared at him, a smile slowly creeping across her face. She wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck, kissing him hard. For a bit, neither one could think straight, and Natsu felt a bit annoyed when she pulled away from him.

"Natsu, I don't mind a bit. I'm not going to stop loving you, ever. Mark me if you must, but please don't avoid me like that again."

Natsu smiled, the smile quickly turning darker.

"Would you like for me to prove I won't do it again?" He whispered, giving her a look that made her stomach tie itself in knots.

Lucy nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Natsu, I don't mind a bit. I'm not going to stop loving you, ever. Mark me if you must, but please don't avoid me like that again."_

_Natsu smiled, the smile quickly turning darker._

_"Would you like for me to prove I won't do it again?" He whispered, giving her a look that made her stomach tie itself in knots._

_Lucy nodded._

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter is going to be all from Lucy's point of view, simply because I can't write these kinds of things in third person and make it sound anything but horrible .<strong>_

* * *

><p>Natsu leaned forward, his lips capturing mine. Oh god, the things his tongue did to my head just had to be illegal. My breath caught in my throat when i felt his fingers under my shirt, not moving up, just drawing lazy circles on my stomach. I leaned back against the wall behind me for support, not able to trust my knees to not give out.<p>

His had started slowly making it's way up, dragging my shirt up as it went. I reluctantly pulled back from the kiss long enough to let him pull my shirt off, taking the opportunity to pull his off as well. I blushed slightly as I felt his eyes on my chest. Before I could realize what he was doing, he had pulled m bra off and leaned down, taking one of my nipples in his mouth and sucking on it, gently pinching the other.

'Natsu wha-" My words were cut off, replaced by a moan that caused Natsu to smile widley. I closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the wall as well. My hands found their way up to his hard chest, getnly dragging my fingernails down it. He bit down, causing me to curl up my fingers and drag my nails across his sin a bit rougher than I meant to. He drew in a sharp breath, a small groan following.

Natsu continued his assault on my breasts for a few moments, the heat between my legs growing with every second. He suddenly reached down, hauling my legs around his waist and picking me up, never once moving his head from my chest. Natsu gently put me down on my bed, smiling up at me before kissing his way down to the waistband of my shorts. I watched him through half closed eyes, rubbing my thighs together to try to elieveate the heat between them.

He paused at the waistband, running his fingertips up my legs to tease me. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, slowly losing my grip on reality as his fingers finally started to pull my shorts down. He tossed them somewhere behind him, neither of us areally caring where they landed. My eyes flew open as I felt him burry his face between my legs against my panties, drawing in his breath through his nose.

"God Lucy you smell good."

I squirmed beneath him, the heat between my legs almost unbearable now. I guess he decided to take pity on me, because I felt him slide my panties off, sitting up to look at my naked body. The look on his face was enough to make me melt, and I had the sudden urge to hide. I brought my hands up to try to cover myself but he caught my wrists, pinning my arms above my head. He held them there with one hand, his mouth finding its way to my neck as his free hand pulled his own pants off.

I felt his arousal against my leg, only serving to make me squirm more. I felt him gasp against my neck at the friction me squirming caused, and I smiled evily.

Two can play this game.

I arched my back, bringing my thights up to sandwitch his cock, gently moving them back and forth. He burried his face against my neck, a loud moan escaping his mouth that made me smile wider. I kept this up for a minute or two, finally stopping when he forcefully pulled himself away from me.

His face hovered above my, the lust filled look on his face clearing for a moment as he looked at me.

"Are you sure you want this? It will hurt you know."

I nodded, and that look that made me want to melt was back. He spread my legs appart, relecing my arms to put his on either side of my head. He slowly, painfully slowly, slid inside me, watching my face as he stretched me wide. I knew guys were big compared to a girl on her first time, but something told me Natsu's background made him bigger than usual.

I sucked in my breath as I felt him hit a barrier, knowing this was the part that would hurt the most. He stopped himself, making sure I was okay before pushing through, sliding all the way into me. I cried out a bit, feeling his muscles tighten above me as he stopped. I opened my eyes a tiny bit amid the pain, seeing the strained look on his face and knew it was taking all his self control to hold himself until I was ready. I squeezed his arm and he started moving, extremely slowly. He slid in and out once, letting out a shuddering breath at the slow pace. I nodded and he sped up a bit, my nails digging into his arms as I tried to keep from crying out at the pain.

Natsu moaned above me, his pace speeding up as the pain slowly started to dissolve into pleasure. A tiny moan escaped my lips and I felt him relax above me and start to move even faster. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Instead of meeting my lips, i felt his mouth move to my neck and I instantly knew this was what he had been talking about, the marking. I felt his teeth against my neck sharpen a bit, resemlbing more dragon fangs that human teeth. I would have bothered me more if I wasn't lost in the pleasure, feeling him thrust in and out of me and knowing that I was oh so close to finishing.

I felt his fangs peirce the skin on my neck ever so slightly, and the skin around them tingled a bit and, as I would find out later, a small, curly N appeared on the spot. It sent a rush of pleasure through me and I tensed, digging my nails into his back as I cummed, tightiening to what must have been almost painful around him. He moved his mouth up, kissing me as I felt him thrust into me one last time, a loud moan escaping from between our mouths as he cummed inside of me, filling me up to the brim with his seed.

Through the cloud covering my brain, I realized that if this is what it was going to be like every time, I wasn't going to be getting much sleep any time soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it took so long for me to get this up guys, I've been REALLY busy with school and life and such, so I only got around to writing it today. SORRY!<strong>_


End file.
